Fishing is a common and popular pastime and profession. A large number of people participate in the activity of fishing using a fishing pole, fishing line, and hook. Frequently, a fishing line is cast out into the water, and the fishing pole set to be left by itself while being visually monitored. In this way, several fishing poles may be used at the same time. Fishing at night, however, introduces difficulties with visibility. When fishing at night, it is difficult to adequately monitor the fishing pole. Also, even when a fisherman becomes aware that there is a fish on the line, quick action requires visibility of the handle of the fishing pole. Various arrangements and developments have been made to enable fishing poles to be monitored, either by visual cues or by audible cues. However, many of these arrangements are overly complex, difficult to repair, or limited to specific light sources. Embodiments of the present invention provide a means for monitoring the fishing pole at night with both visual cues and auditory cues.